mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ristar/RoySquadRocks' version
Ristar reaches for the stars in M.U.G.E.N, with a six-button layout, decent comboability, six Specials and three Hypers. While he does lack features present in some of RoySquadRocks' other characters, like a level 3 Hyper, EX Moves or a Super Jump, he does have three different A.I. settings and flashy effects. ) |Image = File:RSRRistarPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RoySquadRocks |Downloadlink = RoySquadRocks' MUGEN Site |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Ristar is a six-button character. He plays similariliy to most of RoySquadRocks' other characters. However, he has less Hypers than most of them and lacks a level 3 Hyper. All of his Specials and Hypers are activated with + one button for Specials and two buttons for Hypers, depending on the Special or Hyper. He has decent comboability, with his light and medium Normals being able to chain into each other. However, his hard Normals are slower and more suitable as combo-finishers. Most of his Normals have quite a long range. By chaining his Normals or comboing, it's possible to deal huge damage. He can also dash very fast. He has three different versions of his Shooting Star Special, with each version travelling in a different angle. They can also be used in the air, and it's possible to zip across many places on the screen. Note that its Item Throw's projectile is randomly chosen between a single-hit projectile travelling in an arc and a horizontally-travelling multi-hit projectile. His Hypers can be quite damaging, especially Star Handle. He has three different A.I. settings, not unlike RoySquadRocks' other characters. The A.I. setting depends on the character's .def file entered in the select.def file. He has a Normal, Easy and Stronger A.I. Easy is not very different from the default A.I., Stronger tends to spam Hypers and attacks more often and Normal is in-between these settings. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Aerial version: | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Projectile randomly selected from gem and star| }} | | }} | | }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN Ristar NOW LIVE! Special Birthday Gift!! MUGEN - Ristar vs Ristar Mugen Dynamite Headdy VS Ristar Trivia *Ristar has two special intros, one against Evil Ryu and one against himself, Sinistar, Tin Star, Atari Dragon, Master Hand or Giygas. His intro against Evil Ryu makes dialogue boxes show up and his intro against himself, Sinistar, Tin Star, Atari Dragon, Master Hand or Giygas involves him looking surprised and staring at the opponent. *Like with RoySquadRocks' other characters, some of Ristar's victory quotes reference other media. **For example, Ristar's third victory quote references one of Nitori Kawashiro's spellcards, Kappa ''Exteeeending Aaaaarm''. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters made by RoySquadRocks Category:Characters made in 2015 }}